


I Forgive You (There's Nothing to Forgive)

by thevolunteertomato



Series: You're My Person [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Introspection, Light Angst, Platonic Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevolunteertomato/pseuds/thevolunteertomato
Summary: Eliot's backed into a corner. Margo's feeling guilty for putting him here.





	I Forgive You (There's Nothing to Forgive)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneEyedDestroyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedDestroyer/gifts).



> I'm gifting this to OneEyedDestroyer because I can, and I maintain she's a savant on their dynamic :)

"You need to stop torturing yourself, El." 

"I don't get any more choices, Margo. I'm...choosing to be happy with what I have," he sighed. "Look, I know it’s not _exactly_ what I wanted but...I can work with it." 

"El, marrying the first guy who storms your castle isn't gonna make you happy just cuz he's a guy!" 

"Well, at least he meets the most basic requirement!" She looked angry, but he knew that she was actually upset for him. “I don’t have the luxury of not doing this, I have to do it, Margo. I’m...stuck...”

"I'm just worried you're doing this for the wrong reason," she walked the few steps and sat on his lap, eying him seriously. 

"I'm doing it to avoid war since we're _completely_ fucked financially. Its political, I’m the high king." 

"I know that. Believe me, Tick's gonna get my foot so far up his ass for forgetting to mention that," Margo pushed an errant curl back behind his crown. "You know what I'm talking about, El." 

He looked away, hugging her closer. This was the topic he hoped to avoid. Getting married to Idri was not his first pick, especially not in this specific circumstance. If they had met differently, he may have considered it. Margo declaring war sort of fucked them, but what was, done was done. He really was out of options. He sighed again and leaned his head against her shoulder. 

"I do...I just don't wanna talk about it, Bambi." 

"We don’t have to," she kissed his hair. "I care okay? I don't want you to be miserable." 

"I think that ship sailed a long time ago..." 

"Eliot, look at me," her eyes were softer this time. "You don't have to always take one for the team. I should fix this, I...I did this." 

"We both did. The minute we were crowned, we take responsibility for everything here," she smiled a little, but her jaw shook. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed. He was forgiving her, she realized. 

"Don't you dare make me fuck up my eyeliner," he leaned his forehead against hers. 

"Wouldn't dream of it, Bambi." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around the time of Eliot's wedding to Idri. Had the line, "I don't get any more choices" pop into my head and this happened.


End file.
